


Happy Anniversary

by vampsvngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha Anniversary, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Slight fluff, Smut, Threesome, anniversary sex, dom!changbin, power bottom!jisung, slight praising, sub top!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Jisung & Changbin treat Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 145





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late but oh well.
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Jisung and Changbin walk into Chan’s shared room. The others had left a few minutes ago, meaning 3racha has the dorms to themselves. The oldest of the three is laying on his bed, headphones on, and laptop in his lap. He didn’t notice that they other two had walked in.

“You’re taking his headset off” Changbin says to the youngest. Jisung playfully glares at the other before saying an ‘okay’.

Jisung walks over toward the eldest bed, noticing his eyes are closed and he’s listening to music. He lightly grabs a hold of one of the earpieces and moves it over. Then he quickly leaves a small kiss on Chan’s cheek.

Chan’s eyes open and he is met with Jisung’s eyes. “Oh hi Sungie. Is there something you need?”

Jisung smiles at the older, “ _ Well  _ Changbin hyung and I wanted to do something for you.”

Chan raises an eyebrow, “You do?”

“Yeah! Today  _ is  _ the three year anniversary for 3racha! So we thought why not treat you.”

“Oh wait it is the anniversary,” he mumbles, then he looks back up at Jisung, “What kind of treat?”

The youngest smile widens some. He removes Chan’s headset completely, turns off his laptop, and sits it under the bed. He then gets onto the bed and straddles Chan’s waist. “We want to make hyung feel good.” Changbin walks over to them and sits on the edge of the bed, he hand rest on Chan’s leg.

The eldest cheeks flush, “O-oh okay.” Jisung lets out a small giggle at the others stuttering.

“I’m going to please you first, okay? Then Binnie will!” Jisung explains.

“That’s fine.”

Jisung smiles again. He leans down and connects their lips in a kiss right away. Chan wraps his arms around Jisung and the younger threads his fingers through Chan’s hair. The oldest whines into the kiss as Jisung lightly tugs at his hair. Jisung slowly starts to grind down on the older, this makes Chan whine out more.

Jisung slowly pulls away, giggling softly. “Such a whiny baby today” he says.

Chan blushes, “I-it’s been awhile since the last time we’ve done something.”

“Hmm, it has. Did Channie miss fucking me and letting Binnie fuck you?” Jisung coos.

Chan gasps out and tightens his grip on Jisung’s waist. “Y-yes, I did.” Jisung smiles and grinds down on the older faster. “S-sungie, wanna be inside you” Chan moans out.

“Be patient baby” Jisung says, smirking a little. Chan lets out a small whine. Jisung then looks back at Changbin, “Could you get the lube please?”

Changbin stops palming himself and says, “Got it.” He gets up and heads over to the dresser and looks through it. Seconds later he finds it and walks back over to the bed. He hands the bottle over to Jisung.

“Ji, can we move ourselves to where Chan hyung is leaning against me? I can move up more” Changbin asks.

“Oh yeah, of course.”

Jisung slides down Chan, the older sits up, then Changbin goes behind Chan. “You can lean back.” Chan does so.

Jisung looks at Changbin, “Want to take his shirt off for me?”

“Of course.”

As Changbin helps the oldest out of his shirt, Jisung takes his pants and boxers off, then Chan’s.

“I don’t have to prep myself, I put a plug in earlier. Wanted to be stretched out already for you hyung” Jisung explains. Chan lets out a whine. Changbin coos at the oldest then starts leaving kisses on his neck.

Jisung wraps his fingers around the end of the plug, softly moaning out as he slowly pulls it out. He then grabs the lube bottle, opening in, and coats the eldest cock. Jisung aligns himself up with the older, “Ready hyung?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Jisung giggles softly before he sinks down on Chan’s cock. Both of them moan out at the feeling. “So full” Jisung moans. Right away, he picks himself up then sinks down again, roughly. Chan let’s out whiny moans as Jisung continues to ride him.

“Feels so g-good” Chan moans out, his back arching some.

Changbin chuckles, “Love being inside Jisung, hyung?” He leaves a kiss on the eldest cheek.

“Love it s-so much” the older moans out. Changbin coos again then moves his hand to the other males nipple, playing with it. This makes Chan arch his back some. “J-Jisung, close.”

“Then cum for me.”

With a loud moan of Jisung’s name, the eldest releases in the younger, making Jisung moan out and orgasm as well.

Jisung looks down at Chan, “Think you’ll be able to cum again?”

The older nods, “Yes.”

Jisung then slowly gets off the older and puts the plug back in him. He lets out a whine as he thrusts it. Changbin removes himself from behind Chan and helps out the youngest. After Changbin helping him, he gives the youngest kisses and moves him to where he was sitting at.

“Spread your legs” Changbin commands. Chan instantly does so. The shortest gets in between the eldest legs and then grabs the lube bottle. He opens it and coats three of his fingers. “Ready hyung?”

“M ready” Chan breathes out.

Changbin thrusts one finger in slowly, while doing so, he lightly wraps his hand around the eldest hardening cock and jerks his hand up and down. Chan gasps out and buckles his hips into the others hand.

Minutes later, Changbin is three fingers deep into Chan and the older has his eyes shut and it gripping onto the bed tightly. Moan after moan passes his lips.

“Do you feel good, hyung?” Jisung asks, looking down at the older.

Chan gasps as the other thrust his fingers faster. “I-I do.. Binnie m ready.”

“Okay baby.” Changbin removes his fingers then goes to take off his pants and boxers. He grabs the lube bottle again and coats himself. “Ready?”

“Please, please, please” the older begs. Changbin smirks as he aligns himself up with the eldest hole. Slowly, he thrusts in. Changbin lets out a low groan while Chan moans out.

Right away, Changbin starts thrusting at a decently fast pace. Chan let’s out a loud, high-pitched moan and grips the sheets tighter. Jisung coos and runs his fingers through Chan’s hair.

“You sound so pretty when you moan” Jisung says, smiling down at the older.

“Th-thank - ah! - you.”

Jisung giggles, “Of course.”

Changbin takes one of the eldest legs and throws it over his shoulder, making Chan’s moans grow louder. The shorter takes this as a sign to go faster.

Chan starts to moan out ‘faster’ and ‘close’ every time Changbin thrusts into him. “Want me to cum in or on you?” Changbin asks, a small groan leaves his lips after.

“In me, please please.”

“Anything for you.”

“M close” Chan gasps out.

“Then cum for me.”

On command, Chan orgasms with a loud moan passing his lips. Changbin continues to fuck him through it. After a few more thrusts, Changbin cums inside the elder, moaning softly. He then slowly pulls out, making sure not to hurt the both of them.

“Jisung?” Changbin says.

“Hm?”

“Can you start the bath water while a clean hyung up?”

“Of course” he says and carefully gets up.

Minutes pass and Changbin is now taking the older to the bathroom. Both of the younger males help Chan into the tub, they soon join him. They both begin to wash off the older.

“Thank you both” Chan mumbles, leaning back into Changbin.

“Of course, you deserve all this treatment” Changbin says.

“And we do it because we love” the youngest says.

“I love you both too.”


End file.
